


I Want It All

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [8]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: Joe takes part of the cast on the promised roadtrip, and they stop by a motel to rest for the night. Joe shares a room with Ben, but little does he know what the blond has planned for their stay...





	I Want It All

After gathering the squad together, Joe delivered on his promise, and took Ben, Gwilym, Rami and Lucy on that much needed roadtrip through Upstate New York. They rented a spacious van and were driving from the early morning up until late in the evening. They did occasionally stop by at sights worth seeing, but understandably, they were rather tired by the end of the day, so, after dinner, they booked three motel rooms to stay at overnight. Lucy and Rami occupied one of the rooms, Ben and Joe another one, leaving Gwilym alone, much to the tall man’s dismay, but they only had to endure one night like this, before continuing their journey.

 

Upon entering their room, Joe dropped himself on one of the beds so forcefully that the mattress squeaked loudly in protest. The redhead groaned as he rubbed his eyes wearily, having been the driver for the whole day. Ben followed him into the room, neatly scattering his stuff around on his designated side. Ever since the night they had spent together, the two boys’ interactions had been rather awkward. Surely, they didn’t want the others to catch that something raunchy had happened between them, so they had to keep a low profile. In spite of all of this, neither of them were prepared for the awkward silence that sat in the air of their shared room. Neither Joe nor Ben really dared to look at each other at first, but this began to change the moment the blond actor broke the silence.

“God, I really need a shower.” - He sighed, reaching down to pull his T-shirt over his head, exposing his toned upper body. Seeing his co-star half naked again made Joe freeze for a second. His mouth went dry and he had to make sure he wasn’t being utterly conspicuous as he licked his lips, quickly looking away.

 

“Yeah, you go ahead.” - The ginger’s voice was more high-pitched than usual, and there was a faint blush on his cheek.

 

Ben noticed that. He didn’t say anything, but he saw how Joe’s eyes wandered hungrily over his chest and abs when he took off his top. He heard his friend’s momentary sharp inhale at the sight of Ben’s muscular torso, and he saw when the redhead glanced away. Still, the blond actor didn’t make any remarks out loud, but he did have to suppress a mischievous smirk that was forming on his angelic face. With a sudden, naughty idea, Ben started unbuckling the belt on his jeans, pushing the article of clothing down as slowly as possible, taking off his underwear, too, before wrapping a towel around his waist. In the meantime, Joe was pretending to tap away on his phone, while stealing glances at Ben, almost breaking his act and gasping when he caught a glimpse of the naked Englishman.

 

Ben was rather clever in his actions as he was only half turning towards Joe, so it wasn’t too obvious that he was stripping for him, but the blond still wanted to make his cast mate squirm. The ginger did get a little fidgety as Ben walked past his bed, trying to focus solely on his phone’s screen and hoping that his growing erection went unnoticed. His eyes did follow the blond Adonis once he went a little out of sight, taking a deep, but soundless breath to calm himself. The final straw was when Ben carelessly let the towel fall off his body before entering the bathroom, letting his friend take in the sight of his nude rear before shutting the door behind him. Joe gulped loudly, mouthed an “Oh my God” to himself and sat upright, contemplating whether he should wank himself off silently and quickly before Ben came back or make a move. He was staring at the bathroom door for a few moments, getting progressively annoyed with the situation.

 

 _“Who the hell does he think he is, teasing me like that?”_ \- He thought to himself, running his palm over his crotch impatiently.

“ _No way he wasn’t doing that on purpose. He fucks me so hard I can barely walk, then has the_ **_audacity_ ** _to be coy with me!”_ \- He bit his lip, still eyeing the entrance to the bathroom.

_“Benjamin Jones, I’m going to make you fucking regret this.”_

 

With that, Joe jumped off the bed, hurriedly getting rid of his shirt, trousers, pants and socks, carelessly letting his clothes fall on the ground, and made his way towards the bathroom.

 

“Just you fucking wait.” - He mumbled, gripping the door handle before stepping inside.

 

The redhead was greeted by a puff of steam that was generated by the hot running water, making the air in the tiny room unbearably close. Ben was standing underneath the showerhead, letting the stream run down his whole body, from head to toe. He didn’t even realise Joe came into the room as well, until he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

 

“What the–” - He turned around to see Joe’s piercing gaze upon him - “What are you doing here, mate?” - Ben was trying to look shocked, but his expression wasn’t convincing at all.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m here.” - Joe sputtered while looking at Ben like he was ready to eat him whole at any second. It was unheard of him to act like that, but Ben would have been lying if he had said he wasn’t incredibly turned on by it.

 

“I-I’m not–” - Ben protested weakly, to which Joe pushed him against the wall of the shower, pressing his body against his co-star, his hard cock brushing against the blond’s thick thighs.

 

“You think you can tease me all evening and not face the consequences? Especially after what you did to me?” - Joe breathed against Ben’s ears, his voice dripping with lust as his hands wandered down to squeeze the Englishman’s ass. Ben moaned softly, lightly arching into Joe’s touch, wetting his lips with his tongue before chuckling.

 

“Oh, I’d never dream of getting away without punishment.” - The blond grinned widely at his cast mate.

 

“Then turn around and spread these for me, naughty.” - Joe roared at him, groping Ben’s arse once more before letting go, watching Ben follow his orders.

 

Ben tilted his forehead against the cold tiles of the shower, reaching around to spread his cheeks for Joe, his breathing increasingly becoming heavier in anticipation. Joe stroked himself slowly but firmly for a short while before settling between Ben’s legs. He teased the blond’s hole with the tip of his cock, smearing most of his precum on the skin around the entrance before starting to push in. Ben moaned out loudly, his sensual sounds echoing through the room as he steadied himself by placing both palms flat on the tiles.

“That’s it.” - Joe whispered, massaging Ben’s rear slowly - “Now take all of me.” - He buried himself in Ben’s ass to the hilt, the blond gasping and moaning at the feeling of his ginger co-star stretching him.

 

“Good boy.” - The redhead growled, his lips attacking the softness of Ben’s neck, sucking hickeys on the sensitive area before starting to thrust slowly but deeply.

 

Ben whimpered as he spread his legs more, rolling his hips into Joe’s, his eyelids pressed together tightly, not intending to stay silent, even with the thin walls surrounding them. Joe was quick to pick up his pace, groaning and swearing under his breath as he gripped Ben’s sides, panting down the blond’s neck as he pounded into him.

 

“You like that, don’t you? You filthy little whore...” - Ben was definitely taken aback by how dirty-mouthed Joe was, but he found this new aspect of him incredibly sexy.

 

“Yes… sir.” - His response was broken up by heavy panting, his swollen, twitching cock smearing pre-cum all over the bathroom tiles as he tried to stay still.

 

“Good.” - Joe gritted his teeth, his thrusts now shallow and quick. - “I’m gonna’ be generous this time… and let you cum first…” - He mumbled between breathy grunts - “But be a smartass again… and you don’t get to cum. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes.” - Ben yelped when the redhead grabbed a fistful of his blond locks and yanked his head back.

 

“Yes _what_?”

 

“Yes sir!” - Ben cried out, his legs beginning to tremble in delight. He gasped when he felt the heat of Joe’s fingers around his cock that had been begging for attention for too long now.

 

“That’s right.” - The ginger’s fist curled into a tight grip around Ben’s aching member, timing his hand movements with his thrusts. - “Show me how good I make you feel, angel.” - The blond threw his head back in ecstasy, his whole body quivering as he was edged further to completion. Ben yelled out in pleasure when he reached his climax, his walls unwittingly clenching around Joe’s cock, which almost pushed the redhead over as well.

 

“Fucking hell, Benny, love…” - Joe murmured, pulling out instantly. He didn’t let Ben bask in the afterglow of his orgasm too much either. He quickly cleaned himself in a splash of water before turning back to his co-star.

 

“On your knees, face away from the shower.” - Though a little slow and still panting, Ben kneeled and waited for Joe’s next order. The redhead stepped closer to the blond, jerking himself slowly. - “Close your eyes, beautiful.” - When Ben complied, Joe’s strokes became much faster, gasping and moaning as he pleasured himself to orgasm.

 

“Fuck…” - He finally came with a deep, guttural moan, bucking his hips forward, his cum covering Ben’s face entirely, a few spurts ending up in his hair. The Englishman gasped softly at the warmth of the fluids on his skin, only opening his eyes when he felt Joe’s fingers brushing against his jawline.

 

“God, you should see yourself now.” - The ginger grinned as he peered at his cast mate, bending down to help him up.

 

“Honestly, I’ve kind of always wondered how I’d look with cum on my face.” - Ben laughed softly as he stood, tilting his head at Joe.

 

“Well, you look like the perfect little slut.” - He replied in an unexpectedly cheerful tone, making his signature smug pout as he did so.

 

“That’s good enough for me.” - Ben grinned in return.

 

“Alright, let’s get cleaned up before we run out of warm water.” - Joe urged, reaching to squirt some shower gel into his palms.

 

“Do you think they’ve heard?’ - Ben stuck his head underneath the shower again to wash off the sticky juices.

 

“You were so loud, there’s no way in hell they didn’t hear anything.” - Joe smirked, lathering his body with the gel. - “And we’re definitely going to get questioning looks from them for it tomorrow.”

 

“But tonight, we’ll sleep well because we did it.” - The blond chimed in happily and Joe nodded in agreement.

 

“Fair enough. Now turn around so that I can scrub your back.” - The redhead grinned, wiggling his fingers playfully, making Ben laugh.

 

The boys cleaned themselves up and went to bed late at night, not even bothering to think about what would happen the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.
> 
> Continuation of [Pain Is So Close To Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967187)


End file.
